All is Love and War
by Mikaelaaliseouat
Summary: Regina woke up with her head throbbing with pain. She squinted her eyes to try and see in the dark as she attempted to get out of a bed that she was not in before. She looked at where she had Apparently slept; and there he was., still sleeping. She was in shock. Had she done it? Had she actually really done it? An epic romance and adventure. (Rated M for some sex scenes.)
1. After Effects

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. It is based off of the TV series Once Upon A Time. I do own the writing though.**

**_Chapter 1:_**

Regina woke up with her head throbbing with pain. She squinted her eyes to try and see in the dark as she attempted to get out of a bed that she was not in before. Regina fumbled and fell on the floor. "Crap!" She yelled silently. Regina picked herself up and brushed it off. Still attempting to find a switch for the lights she put her hands to the wall and slid them over until she found the light switch and flipped it. "Ah ha!" She said delighted. Her eyes reacted to the light that lit up the room. Regina looked around at the white walls and tan carpet that lay before her. She looked at where she had Apparently slept; and there he was. Still sleeping. She was in shock. Had she done it? Had she actually really done it?

"Good morning love." Hook said slyly. "What are you doing in MY bed?!" Regina yelled furiously. He stood up, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She fought to get out of his arms. "Now now love. Why such a fuss?" He said smiling. "Let me go!" She said struggling to get out of his grip. Hook held on tighter to her making her silk pajama dress outline her figure a little more than she would like. "Aww are we all done playing? I could refresh your memory." He spoke softly into her ear. She knew he was right. She did like the feeling of him holding her. He was like her and she knew it. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to get into bed with him. Regina stopped struggling and turned herself around to face him. "Let me go!" She said flirtatiously. Hook went to kiss her but she pulled away teasingly. "Giving up yet love?" He said teasing. "In your dreams." Regina whispered in his ear.

In that one moment they had become lip locked and there tongues had intertwined with each other. Regina crossed her legs over Hook's waist. He held her and pushed her against the wall as he continued to kiss her gently but roughly. His kisses began to move lower and onto her neck. Regina moved her head up to give him freedom to move about. She moaned in pleasure. Her hand ran up his chest and through his hair. Hook enjoyed the sound of her moaning and heavy breathing. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Regina and Hook had fallen onto the bed. With Hook on top of her, he ran his hand slowly up her dress. Caressing her gently. "Oh god." Regina moaned.

Suddenly by surprise she rolls him around and sits up straight on top of him. He looks at her in amazement. Hook grabs her waist and stands straight up and off the bed putting his face against hers in a passionate kiss. Regina moves her hands towards his pants and rips them off. Suddenly hook grabs her dress and takes it above her head and throws it onto the floor. Regina pushes Hook back onto the bed. Hook spins them around once more to be back in control. He leans in for a passionate kiss. Regina feels nothing but there warm body's pressed together. "I surrender." She whispers.


	2. The Office

**_Chapter 2:_**

The sun glistened through the curtains of Regina's room and onto the bed of where the lovers were sleeping. The light shined on Regina's face arousing her from her sleep. "Ugh." she murmurs while trying to cover her eyes with the pillow. Hook turns from his side to the side where the bare back of Regina was exposed. He smiles and begins to gently caress her back.

"Oh it's you." She says sarcastically.

"We'll who were you expecting?" Hook replies slyly.

Regina didn't answer, instead she got up and grabbed the sheet with her covering herself. "You have nothing to hide. I've seen it all." He says smirking. "We'll I..." She tried to come back with something smart but couldn't. Regina walked to her dressing room to get ready for the day. Hook came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"No. I'm not falling for your foolishness again." She says.

"We'll it didn't stop you yesterday love." Hook said grinning.

"Smart ass." Regina thought. "Now go away. I have to get dressed." She said genuinely.

"Fine, fine love. But we still have vengeance to do remember?" He asked.

"Why on earth would I be partners with you?" Regina replied agitated.

"We'll that didn't stop you from being with me yesterday?" He said hotly.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight. That's for sure." She stated. Regina wanted nothing to do with him. She walked out of the room and down to her office.

0-0-0

Hook walked down and into the office where Regina was busy running around he office trying to get things done. "You look like you could use a drink." He said looking at her admiringly. Regina looked at him with a frustrated expression. A strand of hair in her eyes as she shuffles around trying to find a specific piece of paper.

"That is the last thing I need with you around." She said bluntly.

"Ooh afraid of sleeping with me again are we?" He said with a captivating smile.

Regina rolled her eyes at his remark. She was trying so hard to forget what happened yesterday.

"Gosh dammit! Where is that damn piece of paper!?" She yelled as she slams her fist on the office desk.

"What's on that piece of paper that's so important?" Hook asked puzzlingly.

"It's none of your concern." Regina said agitated.

"We'll if we're going to work together I need to know things." He stated.

Regina glared at him. She looked into his eyes and wondered why shouldn't she partner with him. After all not only was he magnificent in bed, but he was good at getting what he wanted. Maybe too good.

"Fine." She huffed annoyed. "Don't think this gets you off the couch." Regina smirked.

"Oh no love. We both have something each other need. You can show me to the crocodile and I can help with your charming problem. I will not be sleeping in the couch." He said intensely.

Regina ignored his statement about the couch. That's another problem to be solved later. Hook began to walk towards her from the office door way. With a wave of her hand he was flung onto the couch.

"You will stay out of my way." Regina ordered.

Hook had forgotten that Regina could do that. It turned him on. He had a big grin on his face as he looked at her. Regina looked at him slightly nervous and alarmed by his expression. For she was not expecting that from him. She stood up from her chair and began to attempt to leave the office. Hook interjected Regina's path, and grabbed her by the arms making her unable to use them to throw him off.

"Let me go." She glared at him angrily.

"And if I don't? What possibly could you do?" Hook said sarcastically.

"You have no idea what I am capable of." Regina threatened.

"Was that a threat love? Oh I think I have good idea." He said looking down at her.

Hook squeezed her tighter keeping her constrained as she tried to struggle free.

"Get your hands off me." She says enraged.

Hook leaned in close to her where there lips almost touch. Regina avoids him. Hook then moves to her ear and whispers:

"I'm not letting you go until you stop struggling love."

Regina closed her eyes trying not to make a noise of pleasure emanating from inside her. Him so close to her, his roughness, his dirty talk. she couldn't escape no matter how badly she wanted to. Hook could see she was beginning to enjoy this and he smiled. As a result he slowly moved his lips to her neck and began kissing her. He could feel her pulse was beginning to beat faster. It was turning him on. She couldn't stand it any longer. And she let out a small moan. No she didn't want it like this. She has to be in control! Suddenly Hook was thrown onto the floor. Regina walking towards him stripped off her blouse and threw it in the floor. She straddled to get on top of him tearing his shirt away. Regina leaned to his face and kissed him; hard. She moved her hand up his chest and to his hook. Regina took it off him, and sat straight up and stroked the metal hook. Hook spun her around with him on top now. She was taken back. Hook could see the anguish in her eyes. He kissed her gently. Regina rolled over and was back in control. He grinned and pulled her skirt up not to peek, but to give her more mobility.

"Do your worst." Regina smiles evilly.

Hook smiled at her and pushed her off with all his force. And swung her off the ground and onto the couch. Regina gasped. Before she could do anything. Hook penetrated her. Showing her vulnerability. Her eyes shot open and she screamed. Regina instantly let go of the hook she was holding.

There wet bodies in rhythm with each other. Regina arched her back and Hook continued to embrace her and enjoy the sweet sounds of her moaning. Regina's moans were getting louder and she was tightening around him as she was beginning to climax. Hook too thrusted once more before he to climaxed. He didn't pull out right away. He stayed for a little while and then pulled out and rolled over. Both breathing heavily Regina scooted closer to Hook and rested her head on his chest. She kissed him once more handed him his hook, stood up and said: "Fine you can sleep with me." She said flirtatiously.


	3. Enough Isn't Enough

**_Chapter 3:_**

**-two days later-**

The days of planning and the nights of passion were beginning to fill her thoughts. It was starting to be all she could think about. Frustrated by this Regina walks to a cupboard in the white and cream colored kitchen. She needed a drink. And thank goodness Hook wasn't around to take advantage of her at the moment. She looks around in the cupboard and sees a little bottle. Regina picks it up and thinks:

"Where the hell did this come from? I've never seen this in my kitchen."

Deciding to not care she grabs a glass and pours whatever it was that was in the little bottle. She needed to take her mind off the annoyance that Miss Swan was causing for her to be with her own son. And Hook. Regina looked at the colorful red drink that she had found and guzzled it down.

She squeezed her eyes shut from the strength of the drink. Whoah.. What the hell was in that drink? Regina put her hand to her head. Her eyes were blurring making it harder to see. She didn't feel like herself. And she certainly couldn't let Hook see her like this.

"I... Need to... Get... To... The... Bed..."

Regina tried to tell herself.

She made a move to try and walk. Regina lost her balance and fell onto the floor. God what was in that drink that was so powerful? Her eyes began to close.

Regina was falling asleep.

0-0-0-0

Hook had gone back to his ship to gather supplies for there team vengeance. There team effort was mainly him. But he needed magic to help. Hook wondered why Regina changed all of a sudden. Where was that passion? The vulnerability he had seen not so long ago. I mean the sex was great! But that fire inside her wasn't the same like it was two nights ago. He gazed at himself in the mirror on his ship.

"God I am ruggedly handsome aren't I?

What is it that makes Regina not love me?" He asked himself.

After staring at himself for a minute he snapped back into reality. Right! Finding the crocodile he so eagerly wanted to kill. He paused for a moment to think of Regina. That amazingly sexy woman. He smiled at himself as he thought of there past nights of rough, and gentle love making.

"I do really love her." He whispered.

He walked off his invisible ship and headed back for the mayors house. He was excited to make love to Regina again. This gave him great satisfaction.

The house looked dark from the outside. The only thing lit were the kitchen lights. That's unusual. Regina doesn't normally leave the lights on. Even for Hook.

-0-0-0-0-

**-Two hours later-**

Regina's eyes snapped open. Her head hurt and so did the rest of her body. It ached. The room she was in was dark and damp. It was hard to see anything. Her eyes focused as she was able to start seeing in the dark. She looked around in what seemed to be a small enclosed room. Regina tried to reach her hand to her head but she couldn't move her arms. She realized they were strapped to a metal table she was laying on.

"Oh shit! No! Not here! Not now!" She screamed to herself. "Gosh dammit why did I pick up that drink!? Why was it so damn strong?" She flustered.

Regina rested her head back onto the metal table and began to cry. Why wasn't Hook here to save her? How could she have let this happen? All she wanted was to be loved and to have Henry.

"God why!?" She cried.


	4. Someone Help Her

**_Chapter 4:_**

Walking up the steps to the dark ad gloomy home Hook noticed some of the bushes that had been ruffled a bit.

"What the hell?" He said puzzled.

Continuing to walk to the door he noticed the door was open. Now starting to get those pirate instincts he quickly walked into the house. The door slammed shut behind him and the room went dark.

"This isn't funny Regina. You better come out here right now." He said sternly.

"Now why on earth would you care so much about precious Regina dearie?" The shadowed figure replied in a evil mocking sort of way.

"Crocodile! You bloody snake!" Hook shouted enraged. "Come out here and show yourself so that way I can slaughter you for the animal you are!" He yelled hysterically.

*poof*

The crocodile appeared in front of him. Then behind him and around him. Mr. Gold was smiling deviously. "What a pleasure to meet again. Wouldn't you say?" Gold said grinning.

"I swear I will kill you if it is the very last thing I do." Hook snarled.

He began to move about trying to find a switch. He fumbled a bit till he found one that was in the hall way towards the kitchen. Hook was drawn to the smell of what smelled like strong alcohol. He walked past the white hallway an in to the tan and white colored kitchen. He saw the broken glass and red liquor spilled all over the floor. Hooks eyes looked bloodshot. They looked hungry. Cold. And down right angry.

"What the hell did you do with her!?" Hook cried out in anguish as he slammed his fists onto the kitchen counter.

"I did nothing of the sort with your darling Regina." Gold said challenging Hook. He shifted his wait onto his gold cane. Looking at the mess Gold really did know where she was but why in earth would he tell Hook?

0-0-0-0

Regina woke up again after falling asleep crying. "I have a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore." She said ironically. She still couldn't get off the metal table that she was tied to.

"Why the hell am I here?" Regina asked out loud annoyed. She knew no one would answer.

"We'll you took quite the sleeping elixir." Someone said. The shadow moved about in the dark.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Regina asked skeptical.

"My my! Look at the queen. So helpless and unable to break free." Mr. Gold said with his eyes twinkling.

Regina's eyes widened. "No. You can't. No! Please let me go!" She said desperately; Struggling to get out of the restraints.

Regina had no way to block the sheet from coming over her head so she couldn't see.

She heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Now I will have my happy ending." He whispers in her ear. And began to walk away.

"Wait! What does that have to do with me!?" She said rather impatiently.

Gold knew Hook loved Regina. He began to laugh evilly. "Something called bait and hook."


	5. Help Needed

**_Chapter 5_**

Still standing in the kitchen looking, searching, hunting for Gold. Hook knew he was in this room. He was going to find him and kill him.

"Tick tock, tick tock." Rumple sang faintly. "Times running out you had better find your one true love dearie!" He chimed evilly.

Hook looked enraged. He threw his hook at the area where he heard Rumples voice. And it slammed into a wall and stuck there aimlessly.

"Gosh dammit!" Hook yelled. "Where is she Rumple?! Where is Regina?!" Hook said furiously.

"Now what's the fun in telling you where she is?" Gold said eagerly smiling.

"Ah. Where's your heart?" He chimed in. "Find your heart and you may find her." He said pompously. And disappeared.

*poof*

Hook glared at the empty kitchen. How could he have been so stupid to fall right for a trap like this. He grabbed a vase that was sitting on the kitchen counter and threw it with all of his force towards the wall. A loud sound of shattering glass filled his ears. Where could she be?

**-An hour later-**

"Wait a minute! Doesn't Regina store hearts?" Hook thought. Suddenly a whirl of passion ran over him. He needed her. He loved her. He wanted her.

Forgetting all about the broken glass he grabbed his hook from the wall and ran down to find someone who might know. Someone had to know where she stored her hearts.

"Snow white will know!" He said slightly annoyed by this idea.

-0-0-0-0-0

Laying there completely hopeless. She could do nothing. Wait a minute! She had magic! Regina could use that. She tried to move her hands but remembered she couldn't move them.

"Gosh dammit Rumple!" Regina yelled infuriated. "I hate you so much." She whispered as she began to cry again.

What was she doing!? Nobody could see her cry. Not her vulnerability. How could she let herself get caught. Regina stopped crying and began to think of a way to escape.

"There has to be away out of these restraints." She thought to herself.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Regina yelled.

"Yes dearie?" He replied slyly.

"Take the dam sheet off my head!" She demanded.

"And if I don't?" Rumple said with a grin.

"I will kill you." Regina replied darkly.

"How could you possibly do that when you can't even escape your own restraints?" He said bluntly.

Regina knew he was right. There was nothing she could do. Even if she could use her hands she can't kill the very being that taught her magic.

-0-0-0-0-

Snow White was at Granny's Diner with Charming. Hook blasted through the door out of breath.

"Snow white!" He said exasperated.

"Hook what are you doing here?" Snow said slightly startled.

"I need your help." He looked down helplessly. "Do you know where Regina keeps her hearts?" He questioned intimidatingly.

"What makes you think I would know?" She replied confused.

"Because I know you killed Regina's mother. And you cant kill her with out a heart." Hook snapped.

Snow whites face went pale. She looked down at her plate of food that had just arrived and steaming. Snow looked at David remorseful.

"Please I need your help." Hook added ashamed.

He looked saddened and hurt. She couldn't just leave him helpless. Besides maybe he will change his ways. Snow White pondered for a moment.

"Why don't you ask Regina?" Snow White asked.

Hook thought for a moment. Trying to come up with an excuse. "I'm trying to find the damn woman!" He thought to himself.

"Does it really matter love?" Hook said slyly.

"Fine I know where it is." Snow confessed. "Look for it where her fathers grave is." She said looking slightly angry.

"Thanks love! You're a gem!" Hook said with a charming smile as he ran out the door and was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Regina kept struggling to get out of the restraints. If only she could find away to get something and unstrap them. Looking around the cold, dark, not so familiar room. Its completely empty. It feels although she has never been here before?

"I know this entire town and yet I have no idea where the hell I am." She thought frustrated.

She continued to struggle and get out of the restraints but it was no use. She couldn't get out. Regina laid there. Tired, hopeless, alone, and sad. Nobody is there to help her and she has no idea where she is. Regina had nothing better to do but think.

"Why is Rumple using me for Hook? I mean its not like we love each other." She said quietly.

"Oh no dearie. It's much more than that." Rumple stated.

"What? What are you talking about?" Regina asked annoyed by his presence.

She felt like she was being watched and interrogated for something she knew nothing of.

"Ah, well why would I tell you?" He said annoyed.

"Because I have nothing better to do." Regina said bluntly and annoyed.

Rumple challengingly added:

"That is if he can find you."


	6. Just Around The Bend

**_Chapter 6:_**

Hook raced down the dark dimly lit street and onto the pitch black trail that led straight to the graveyard. Or so he hoped. Looking along the narrowed trail head he looked carefully for clues to see if Regina had been here. Frustrated by the thought of Rumple having Regina he began to run on the dark trail having the least bit idea of where he's going.

*poof* appearing behind Hook in the shadows.

"Hello dearie!" Rumple said with a grin.

By reaction Hook spun around on the tip of his toe and threw the sword with all of his might at what ever it was that lay behind him.

"Ah, ah, ahh." Rumple said in a reprimanding tone. "I'm over here." He said suddenly now in front of Hook smiling his evil smile.

Hook and Rumplestiltskin stared each other down. Nothing was said. Not a noise was made. Just silence. The only sound you could hear was the faint sound of them breathing.

"Have you come to pester me more crocodile?" Hook said breaking the silence and challenging him.

"Oh no dearie! I've come to give you this."

He replied and handed him the necklace that Regina had been wearing before she was taken.

"Use it well! For it will be the only hint I'll give you." Rumple laughed.

*poof* He was gone.

Hook grasped the beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain with a ring on it. Why would he give him this? Was this to make him angry even more? Hook put it in his pocket and began running down the trail again. He had to find her.

-0-0-0-0-

Regina woke up from being apparently asleep. The room was still dark, no lights, no sounds, nobody in the room with her.

She closed her eyes from the pounding

pain inside her head. She put her hand to her head from instincts. Not realizing that she was no longer strapped to a metal table. Regina opened her eyes and waited till she could see again in the dark. She saw her wrists were free and she couldn't help but devilishly smile at this. She quickly got up and fell back onto the chair again. She hadn't walked in who knows how many days. Forgetting about it she started searching for a door.

"Where's the door?" Regina said agitated by how hard it was to see in the dark. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." She ginned. "Too easy!"

With a wave of her hand a door was made. She opened the door and walked into what seemed to be- "Wait what?!" She exclaimed.

"I've been here all this time!?" Regina yelled flabbergasted.

-0-0-0-0-

The trees shaded the already dark area that surround the the graveyard. He had been running for who knows how long. He stopped o take a breather. That wasn't what was on his mind. All he could think about was saving Regina. How much he truly meant to him. He truly felt love and didn't feel alone. He hoped she felt the same way. Hook continued down the bumpy, cold, dank trail. He walked around the corner to see the graveyard.

"Finally! Bloody hell! Since when were graveyards so long to get to." He said exhausted.

Hook walked around a few tombstones placed precariously and stopped in front of a large stone building.

"This has to be it." He said gazing in amazement.

He pushed the large stone door to look inside. The coffin had been moved to reveal underneath it were stone stairs leading down into a dark tunnel. Suddenly with a rush of hope coming over him, Hook ran down the stairs and began calling Regina's name forgetting all about the wall of hearts that were right next to him.

"Regina!" Hook yelled. "Regina!?" He yelled again.

Still no answer. He began feeling the wall for false ones to see if there was something behind the large stone walls. He was searching. Desperate to find her. Hook wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. If only he could find her.

-0-0-0-0-

All this time she was here!? Regina was confused and stressed. All she wanted was to be held in Hooks arms and be out of this mess. She stopped to think about Hook. She missed his soft touch, his kisses, everything. Regina wanted it all. She moved to the window and realized.

She was in her own home...


	7. Coming Together

**_Chapter 7:_**

Regina couldn't believe what she was seeing! The apple tree that had once been cut by Miss Swan that has now fully recovered and is in bloom. The large branches full of apples. The green hedges that outlined her yard. The freshly painted black gate that was now open instead of closed. The brick path the led up to her doorstep. She turned around to see her tan carpet floor surrounding her. The white colored wood the made her headboard for her queen sized bed. The very same white silk sheets that covered her when she had slept with Hook still mangled and un made. Regina was absolutely shocked. The only thing she could do was run down the large dark brown colored wooden stares. And through the hallway that lead to her now messed up cream colored kitchen. She approached where she last stood before she fell to the floor.

"There!" Regina nearly screamed as she saw the small bottle of sleeping elixir that had now been broken on her beautiful light colored wooden floor. The red elixir now spilled all over the floor. Regina looked around the kitchen and noticed that her glass vase with roses in it had been thrown against the wall and smashed into a million pieces.

"What the hell happened?" She asked herself truly confused.

Regina gasped and remembered

"Hook!"

-0-0-0-0-

Hook stopped feeling the gray colored stone walls. It was no use. She wasn't here. He searched every square inch of that building. He put his back against the wall a crumbled to the cement floor. Crying out in anguish and in pain.

"What have you done to me crocodile!?" Hook cried.

He sat there for a moment and did nothing. Looking around and the large wall full with golden squares that had hearts beating like drums. Hook looked at it and sighed. Maybe he missed something. There had to be something that he missed. He was sure of it. Hook picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself off. He began to walk out of the underground heart cellar and back out into the open star filled sky night. He couldn't give up on her. Not after all of this. He ran back the out to the trail head covered by the black looking colored trees. He ran as fast and hard as he could.

**-minutes later-**

Hook was still running as hard and fast as he could. He ran past Granny's Diner that was still lit up and was booming with customers. He ran faster throughout the small town to the neighborhoods. Hook was almost to Regina's house.

"I will find you Regina." He managed to say while breathing heavily.

-0-0-0-0-

She began to run out the hallway and toward the white front door. Not even caring that she toppled a table over trying to get to the front door. Regina was so focused in finding Hook and having him embrace her that she didn't care that the kitchen floor was a mess and now the entry way was a mess too. She ran down the brick walk way and out the black gate she had seen just minutes before.

Hook just rounded the corner to Regina's street when he saw her.

Yes there! Regina running. Running to him. To hold and love her.

He looked at her and was so relieved.

Regina saw Hook as she was barely out of the gate. She saw him running towards her and she smiled. The only thing she could think of was how much she missed him.

They ran to each other and embraced one another. In the middle of the street. Breathing heavily, sweating, crying, and kissing.

"I thought I had lost you love!" Hook said squeezing her tighter. Not wanting to let her go.

"_Hook... I love you_." Regina said with tears streaming down her face looking into Hooks blue eyes.

"_I love you too._" Hook replied looking down into her brown eyes and smiling.

They knew that they were never alone. Not anymore. They were loved by each other.

-0-0-0-0-

They walked together hand in hand arm in arm down the dark black street and back to Regina's house. They entered the gate not even bothering to close it behind them. Regina stopped at the front door. Turned Hook to face her pulled his black jacket down to her level and kissed him. Hard. Regina's arms went around Hooks neck. He grasped onto her waist and picked her up pushing her against the arch way of the front door. She wrapped her legs around his waist holding onto him like she couldn't let go. Still kissing her tenderly and passionately he picked her up and walked through the front door; slamming it shut behind him.

"_I love you_." Regina whispered in his ear. Continually kissing him.

Hook continued to kiss Regina as he carried her up the long brown winding stairs. Hook would stop moving and push Regina into the wall away from the banister to kiss her harder. Biting her lower lip making her moan. She continued to hold onto him as he would slowly make his way up the stairs. He walked through the white hallway stopping to slam Regina against a wall to kiss and bite her harder but still softly. Arousing them even more.

Hook finally made it to the bedroom still dark making it harder to see, hanging on to Regina. Regina kisses him softly and runs her hands through his hair. Suddenly Hook throws her on the bed and gently slides on top of her. She grins at this and puts her arms around his neck again. There tongues had become circled into each other as they continued the passion. Regina rolled him making her on top and sat straight up. She quickly began un buttoning her red rose colored blouse. Hook sat straight up with Regina still on his lap and tore off his shirt. Having the buttons come popping off in different directions. He moved his hand to the back of her neck borderline with her dark black colored hair; pulling her closer to him and leaned in for another wild kiss. Then he laid back down bringing Regina with him. Hook pushed Regina with all of his force over to put himself back on top. He began making his kisses go lower down to her breast area but coming back up teasing her. Regina moaned from the touch of his lips on her warm body.

"Don't... Stop..." She said breathing heavily.

Hook smiled at the sound of her begging him for more. He continued to kiss her occasionally biting her on her neck.

She moaned louder. Then with all her might she pushed Hook off of her and gazed at him. "God is he hott." She smiled to herself. She stood up and ripped his pants throwing them into the floor. In return he unzipped her pencil skirt and let it fall to the floor. She stripped off her undergarments and laid back on the bed taunting him. Hook quickly joined Regina back on the bed. He ran his hand up her body and back down to her ass and pulling it closer to him. She was surprised by the sudden feeling of him so close to her.

She moved her lips so close to his they were practically touching but pulled away teasing and move to his ear:

"Do your worst" she whispered in a sexual tone.

"That's more like it love." He said grinning as he flipped her over and shoved himself into her.

Regina screamed with pain and pleasure all at the same time. He began to move slowly but picking up the pace. She moaned loudly. There bodies were sweating from the heat. But they didn't care.

Regina arched her back gripping the bed sheets. As the bed started swaying,

"Oh.. God!" She yelled.

Hook continued to pound her each time getting deeper hitting her spot of vulnerability. Regina moaned. He enjoyed the sound of her moaning. He felt her tightening around his cock. She was starting to climax.

"My god!" Regina screamed as she finally climaxed.

Hook continued to thrust into her before he too climaxed. He pulled out and kissed her on the forehead and laid down next to her putting his arms around her and whispered:

"_I love you_."

and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. The Shower

**_Chapter 8:_**

Dawn was approaching the sleeping couple. They were intertwined with one another, with the cream colored white comforter nearly touching the ground and at the end of the bed. The only thing covering there naked exposed skin was the thin silk sheet that was still mangled between there motionless bodies. There breathing in rhythm with each other.

Regina's eyes fluttered open to see her lover sleeping right beside her. She couldn't help but smile. Regina moved her hand over to Hooks cheek and slowly stroked it. She moved close to his face and kissed him on the forehead and said sweetly:

"Good morning dear."

Hooks eyes opened and he saw the beautiful Regina lying before him. Her soft pale peach colored skin that made him excited when he touched her.

"Ah good morning love." He replied with his captivating smile.

Regina bit her lip and ran her hand through her hair as if to say that she should start the day.

"I'm taking a shower." She said informatively.

Regina sat up pulling the thin silk sheet to cover her front and turned her head to the side where her head had just laid. She looked at Hook and grinned.

"I know what you're thinking Captain." She smirked. "But I'm not falling into your trap this time."

Hook put his hand underneath his head with his elbow into the mattress holding himself up. He gazed at her perfect looking body. The sheet didn't cover her backside so he could see from the top of her spine down to her bottom. Bare. He looked at her and smile deviously.

"Oh but you know you want to love." Hook said charmingly.

"I think I would like to have a normal morning." She replied as she slowly stood up revealing her bottom and her beautifully carved thighs. Knowing it would taunt him. She walked away with an evil smile across her face as she strolled into the bathroom with the sheet dragging behind her.

The white colored walls with black swirls painting them. And the beautiful red colored decorations. Regina let the silk sheet go as it floated onto the floor. Turing on the hot water making the room start to steam. She stepped into the square glass shower, as the hot water began to touch her skin. Regina ran her hands the through hair to draw it back getting it wet.

Hook walked into the bathroom quietly being sure not to make a sound. He looked up to see Regina's bare skin through the fogged up glass. Making him shiver with excitement. Hook gently pulled the door open to the shower and stepped in behind Regina. Her eyes were closed as the water was hitting her face. He quickly wrapped his arms around her wet body and kissed the top of her head.

"This isn't what I call a normal morning." She said alluringly looking behind her.

"I think we can live with that love." He replied looking at her.

Regina turned around and kissed Hook. The water still pouring down as the two of them kissed making both of them soaked with water. The room steamed and fogged up the glass of the shower making it hard to see out. She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him. She rested her head in his chest as the water came pouring. He put his chin on her head and continued to hug her.

Regina knew she loved him. And though he wasn't Daniel, she truly did love him. He made her feel happy. Loved, wanted, needed and desired. She looked up into his dazzling blue eyes and kissed him passionately again. Moving her hands up his chest and around his neck. He smiled at her and kissed her. Gently stroking her back, in a pleasurable sensation.

"_I love you so much_." Regina said as a tear ran down her face.

"_I love you too Regina._" Hook said holding her tightly.

The water still coming down on them and they didn't seem to notice. There wet bodies hugging, clasping to each other like they couldn't let go.

Regina eventually let go of Hook and turned around so her face was splashed with the water again and began to wash her soft black hair.

-0-0-0-0-

Hook was already dressed and down stairs in the kitchen cleaning the mess left from three days ago when Regina finally came down. Dressed in a dark blue silk shirt tucked in with a black pencil skirt, black nylon tights and high heeled black boots that trailed all the way up to her calves to finish. Hook looked at her admiring her figure.

With hands on her hips and her weight shifted on her left side:

"I'm still the mayor of this town, so I have to dress like one." Regina said noticing Hook looking at her.

"We'll my love you fit the part." Hook replied with a smile.

Regina smiled at his comment. She walked up to Hook avoiding the broken glass that was still sprawled out on the kitchen floor. She knelt down and helped him finish cleaning up the glass that was left over.

Once they had finished cleaning the floor and were just about to embrace one another the front doorbell rang.

"I don't recall us expecting any company."

She said confused and startled by the door.

Regina braced herself and walk confidently towards the door. She peeked through the peephole of the white door and froze.

"What is it love?" Hook asked confused by Regina's sudden look of terror.

Regina turned around to look at Hook, mouth open, her brown eyes widened and looked scared.

"It's... Rumplestiltskin."


	9. Paths Crossing the Wrong Way

**_Chapter 9:_**

Regina stared at Hook not making a sudden move. She was terrified! No! He wanted to take her again. Rumples words echoed in her mind:

"Something called bait and hook."

"Hook... You need to leave now!" She ordered quietly as she possibly could.

"No! Im going to kill this crocodile once and for all!" Hook yelled furious. His eyes had grown dark. He looked angry. No, evil.

He started running for the front door when Regina threw him backwards throwing her hands out in front of him. Causing him to fly and crash into the black marbled coffee table that was in the living room. Hook laid unconscious.

"Great. Now my coffee tables broken." Regina said annoyed.

She didn't have time to care. And she didn't have time to make sure Hook was alright.

"I'm trying to save the dam fool." She thought. Taking a second to look at the unconscious Hook. She sighed.

Before Regina could lock the front door closed, the door swung open. And there Mr. Gold stood.

"We meet again dearie." He snickered. "At least you aren't in those nasty cold brown straps anymore."

Regina glared at him angrily. She wanted to kill him. She stood in the middle of the entry way legs shoulder width apart. Head looking directly at the front door where Rumple stood. Hands ready to push him back if needed. With fire in her eyes.

"You..." Regina darkly replied.

"Get...the...hell off my property!" She snarled raising her hand as a flame of fire floated in the midsts of her fingers.

"My my! Touchy much dearie?" Rumple laughed. He raised his hand to show the fire in between his fingers looking at it.

"You do know I'm the one that taught you this. You can't win." He said walking towards her.

"I'm not here for you dearie. I'm here for him." Mr. Gold said stopping and pointing his golden cane at Hook.

Gold saw the look on Regina's face of sadness looking at Hook before she quickly snapped back into anger.

"I won't let you hurt him." She said as her shoes clapped against the floor stepping in front of Rumples view of Hook.

"Oh? Have we fallen in love? Hmm?" Rumple said grinning.

Crap! She said to much. She's shown to much. Now she knew she was vulnerable. Her hand slowly came down and her head began to sink.

"Please." She begged Rumple. "Let him go." Regina said trying not to cry.

She knew she couldn't win against him. He was the one who taught her the magic. She had no other choice. Regina looked at Gold and fell onto her knees putting her hands to cover her face to hide the tears and began to sob.

Suddenly like a flash of light Hook came flying out of the hallway to the right, eyes red as blood, barelling towards Gold. He came from behind where Mr. Gold was standing staring at Regina in utter disbelief that she would crumble like that. And stabbed him in the back with his very hand that Rumple cut off. Rumple yelled furious and dropped the cane from instincts and threw his hands in the air before being stopped by the crying Regina.

Quickly realizing that it worked Regina stopped pretending to cry and ran her hand in front of his face casting a spell on Rumple causing him to fall like stone to the floor.

Hook looked at Rumple and chuckled evilly.

"Now that's how you kill a crocodile."

Regina walked over to Gold and knelt down beside his gray stone colored face getting so close they were practically touching.

"Oh no dear. I can win. And _this is my happy ending._" She said with her evil grin.

Hook picked up the now stone turned Gold and dragged him out the white and black entry way, through the brick walkway and into the garden where Regina kept her other statues. He pushed the stone statue up and looked at it smiling victoriously.

Regina walked up behind Hook and put her arms around his waist kissing his cheek. In return hook put his arm around her shoulder bringing his other hand up to her chin pulling it up to meet eye to eye and kissing her on the lips.

"That's one down. And one more to go." Hook said pleased with the work they had just done together.

**_Rumplestiltskin is dead..._**


	10. The Date

**_Chapter 10:_**

They stared at the lifeless stone statue still absorbing it in that they had killed Rumplestiltskin.

"I still can't believe we did it." Hook said in disbelief.

"Trust me. We did." Regina said smiling evilly.

She turned around towards the red brick walkway that led to her front door and began to walk off back into the house.

"Wait!" Hook exclaimed rather urgently.

Regina turned around and looked at him confused.

"Yes..?" She replied slightly annoyed that she had been stopped.

"I.. I wanted to ask you something love." Hook said slightly embarrassed and unsure how to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

Regina could tell he wanted to say something but something held him back. She couldn't understand what on earth made him not be able to say whatever it was.

Standing now annoyed that he was taking so long and saying nothing. Her had on her hips with a face of annoyance:

"We'll what is it?" Regina said aggravated. Tapping her foot on the brick rather impatiently.

"I've been thinking since we've been together for a while, maybe you would like to go out?" Hook asked boldly and toughly as he could.

Her face changed. Regina's brown eyes softened, she looked at him with a sweet, gentle, smile that could turn his world upside down.

"I...would love that." Regina said genuinely, with a heartfelt smile.

He looked at Regina shocked but pleased that she said yes. With that he took her by the hand and they began to walk down the path and out the black gate towards the town center.

**-half and hour later-**

Regina stopped them at the entrance of Granny's Diner. With a worried and slightly scared expression on her face.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" She said looking into Hooks deep blue eyes.

"Love, we'll be fine." Hook said reassuringly kissing her on the forehead before opening the noisy, cheap looking door.

He put his hand out to say ladies first. Regina smiled at him and walked in first with her hand slowly bringing him in behind her. The door clanked shut behind them making Regina jump from being startled. In turn everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the "new couple" though they didn't know it yet.

They walked over to the farthest booth in the diner they could find and sat down and looked at each other. Regina being annoyed by the fact that the townspeople were still staring at them:

"Why can't they mind there own business? I don't intrude on there's, they shouldn't intrude on _mine_." She said rather loudly in a forceful tone; telling them to back off.

The people got the message and continued in there business. Ruby walked over to the table hesitantly and looked at Regina straight in the eyes and said: "What can I get for you?"

"I don't like your tone!" Regina replied angrily rising out of her seat. Glaring at Ruby.

Hook stood up and intervened the two women. "I think were done here. Regina come." He said grabbing her arm and walking out quickly.

"I'm still the Mayor of this town and I deserve my respect Captain." She said informatively removing her arm out of Hooks grip standing and looking at the people.

Hook looked at her with eyes pleading for them to leave. She got his message and lowered her stance. Eying the people she began to walk out of the diner but suddenly was rudely bumped into by Mary Margret.

"Oh I..." Snow began to say but was cut off.

"Watch where your going Miss Blanchard." Regina said accusingly wiping off her black detective looking leather coat.

"Oh by the way I would try the fish special. It's right up your alley. Blackened soul." She said insulting Snow. Smiling evilly and finished walking out.

Hook looked at her in amazement.

"I'll be sure not to get on your bad side." He said grinning at Regina.

She looked at him with a taunting expression.

"You like my bad side." Regina replied smiling deviously at Hook.

Hook couldn't help but smile at her. He loved her taunting words and lustful looks. Hook and Regina began to walk hand in hand down the small town street passing the busy, booming shops going nowhere aimlessly.

"We'll that was an interesting date love." He said sarcastically.

"I would say it went rather well." Regina replied in an sarcastically defensive tone.

They walked along the boardwalk with Hooks hand around her waist and Regina's hand around his. The couple stopped at the end of the boardwalk and looked over the edge to the water that looked so calm and peaceful. Regina sighed and continued to not make eye contact with Hook but staring aimlessly into the water. Hook put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest as they continued to stare into nothing but blue merky water holding each other.

Regina loved being wrapped in his arms. though she would never admit it, Hook was the only one who could see her for who she really was.

Hook moved his hand to Regina's chin bringing her head up to look into his eyes. They said nothing but looked at each other in wanting, waiting, loving, vulnerable, ways. He bent his head down and kissed her softly. She didn't pull away. No, she invited it. She wanted it. She needed it.

**-Two days later-**

Hook come down the dark colors wooden stairs and to the black and white entryway where he saw the two large white doors with gold lining along the doorframe that led to Regina's office. He opened the large door quietly as not to disturb her if she was in a working process. Hook peaked his head in to see the lovely young mayor shuffling around thorough papers.

"Knock, knock love." He said smiling at her.

Regina moved her head to look up from her papers and smiled at him. She looked quiet pleased.

"Please come, sit." She said waving her hands gesturing for him to come sit on the couch beside her desk.

Widening the white and gold door to get in Hook quickly walked in and sat down resting his arms on top of the black leather sofa.

"We need to take care of Snow White." Regina said sounding angry and intentional; glaring at her papers like she wanted to rip them apart and throw the pieces onto the floor.

"Only then can Henry truly be mine." She added looking down in sorrow.

"Well then! I guess it time to get rid of our charming problem." Hook said looking at his hook with an evil smile across his face.


End file.
